


Sunshine

by shadowhuntersislove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Married Couple, Song Lyrics, This is fluff, i guess, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersislove/pseuds/shadowhuntersislove
Summary: A song makes Tony realise that maybe all you need in life is a little sunshine.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the song if you can't tell after reading the fic. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

_He's running. Breathless and panting he's running. Everywhere he looks all he sees is darkness, he's running for his life, he's running in search of light. It feels as if its been ages since he last saw sunshine. He doesn't know where he is, how he got there, he just knows he needs to get away to someplace warm. He needs to see the sun shining one last time. He needs to see blond hair and shy smiles, to slow dance in the kitchen one last time, to perhaps kiss Steve one more time. Steve. Steve. Steve._

Tony Stark sat up in bed, his heart thundering a beat against his ribs. This was the fourth night in a row he has had this dream, this nightmare.

He doesn't know what prompted it. There hasn't been any recent attacks lately, nothing for the Avengers to do. The most action he had had in the past few months has been seeing his business partners try to outsnark each other at meetings. Yet this dream. This dream telling him he might never see sunshine again. He might never see _his_ sunshine again.

Now, Tony was a genius. He could make machines from scratch. He could rewire a car to create a goddamn missile. But this, even he was unable to figure out the reason for these dreams. And why now all of a sudden?

Tony groaned. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why now all of a sudden. Steve wasn't home. He knew it was just a rountine mission for SHIELD not even dangerous, just routine surveillance. Yet here Tony was feeling like a 1940's housewife waiting for her husband to come back from war. He snorted. Maybe he should dress up in hats and start carrying a scented handkerchief everywhere. He sure was acting the part.

Well might as well complete the part, he thought, as he got up and started towards the kitchen. Not a cup of tea maybe, but a cup of coffee would be very much appreciated.

Brushing the kinks out of his neck, Tony got to work, puttering around the kitchen making a cup of coffee. He thought of maybe waking up JARVIS but decided against it in the end. The silence felt good for the time being atleast.

But at the same time he knew in the absence of noise his mind will just make up new scenarios of all that could go wrong with Steve. And damn it, but Tony was worried enough about his husband, as it was. Okay?

Maybe music might help. Picking up his ipod from the counter (well, he wasn't exactly neat, sue him) he put it on shuffle. As the first beats of the song came, Tony groaned. Some higher power was playing with him today. The song had to be this one. This was the song, _their_ song.

**"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."**

Sitting on a chair, Tony put his head in his hands. He remembered the first time Steve sang this song for him. He had woken up from a nightamare about his parents' death, panting and with tear tracks down his cheeks and Steve had been there. Steve with his warm body beside his, his strong arms around him. And he had been humming this song. Later, the next morning when Tony asked Steve why that song, he had told him a story. A story about how in the army the troops used to sing this, and how it became a beacon of hope that maybe some day they will be able return to their sunshine. But for Tony it became something else entirely, a symbol that no matter what happens Steve would be there. His own personal sunshine.

This had been the reason Tony had chosen this song for their first dance as a married couple. He had been so unsure about his choice, scared that Steve might not like it, him taking thisnpart of his life and making it theirs, but seeing the pure unadulterated joy in Steve's eyes and hearing his surprised gasp as he heard the song, made Tony realise that he had made the right choice afterall.

**"You make me happy when the skies are gray."**

Tony had to smile at that line, Steve really did make him happy. Ever since he had started dating the blonde, he has been happier, lighter somehow. Now, Tony had someone to return home to, someone to curl up with and talk about his day, someone to bitch with, someone to spend his life with. Someone to spend forever with. He remembered all the times, when he was down and there was his 6 foot puppy with his awkwardness and his warmth making him smile and laugh.

**"You never know dear, how much I like you. Please don't take my sunshine away."**

Tony couldn't even begin to fathom what he would do if anyone, anyone so much as dared to even come between him and Steve. Probably break out the hulk buster and smash their heads in. Maybe torture them a little first.

"I might be wrong, but I think someone is feeling particularly sentimental." came a voice from the door snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

"Steve",Tony breathed, not even caring that he sounded like an idiot "You are back." 

"It would appear so", Steve said as he moved towards Tony, pulling him up from his chair and into his arms "you sentimental little asshole, you."

"Language." Tony said, hugging Steve with all his might. But there was no bite behind the words. Cause Steve was back, his husband was back and alive and in hugging him. Tony didn't care about anything else.

Steve chuckled. "So, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Steve asked, after a few minutes, as he pulled apart to look at Tony.

Tony sighed. "Not now, not at this instant, maybe in the morning?" he really didn't wanna talk about his dream right now, he just wanted to hug his man and maybe go to sleep.

"Okay sunshine, lets get you to bed then, huh?" Steve said, burying his nose in Tony's hair and inhaling deeply.

Tony glared at him, "Don't call me that. You know I hate that nickname."

"But", Steve said in a singsong voice, "Tonnyy, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."

Tony groaned. This wasn't going to end anytime soon, he just knew it. But somehow Tony couldn't for the life of him hate Steve for it. Yes, he was that desperately in love.

**"So let the sunshine in.."**

Tony had to smile. He sure was happy that he had let this particular sunshine into his life.

And whatever the future brought, well, he had his personal soldier to face it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Reviews and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
